Apariencias
by BouffonneLife
Summary: ¿Que paso en la noche que Kate Houghton, tuvo que compartir con Bugs, Daffy y DJ, en el desierto? Es un one-shot, basandome en Looney Tunes Back in Action. Soy mala para los summary, perdon. Pero lean


**Apariencias **

**Creo que se podría considerar como un One-shot. Está situado en la película "Looney Tunes Back in Action" en la parte en la que se encuentran en el desierto (cualquiera que haya visto la película lo entenderá), solo porque la estaba viendo y se me ocurrió escribir esto…**

**Espero tener más inspiración después…. Estúpidos bloqueos DX **

**-000000000000000000-00000000000000000000000-000000 00000000000-0000000000000-0-0-00-000000000-0000000 00000000000000-0000000000-00000000000-0000**

No lo había entendido en ese entonces, porque era absurdo el tan solo pensarlo.

El que Daffy Duck y Bugs Bunny se necesitaran el uno al otro, el que se agradaran, el que se llevaran bien… todo sonaba ridículo. Podia ver la expresión de celos y desprecio que el pato solía lanzarle al conejo cada vez que lo veía.

Ella no lo había entendido, aun y cuando el conejo le había intentado explicar antes, lo que ahora ella podia ver con tanta claridad…

**FlashBack **

La música de Elvis sonaba alto en el carro de "súper espía" que habían tomado "prestado" de la casa de Damien Drake y todo para ir en busca del pato que se le había ocurrido despedir y que a pesar de su malhumor, de su falta de cooperación, de su personalidad difícil y la falta de aprecio hacia este, todos querían que regresara, y ahora tenía que ir por él, convencerlo de volver y hacerlo trabajar de nuevo al lado del conejo.

Si por ella fuera pondría a una co-estrella femenina a trabajar junto a Bugs, pero no, el conejo se negaba a aceptar a otra co-estrella que no fuera el pato emplumado con el que se le vía discutir. E incluso el conejo se había encargado de convencer a los hermanos Warner que contratara de vuelta al pato.

Podia escuchar al conejo cantar junto a la música mientras tocaba la guitarra que había sacado de la nada. Un día de estos ella terminaría por volverse loca gracias a todas las tonterías que veía hacer a esas caricaturas, en momentos como esos era que se preguntaba a sí misma la razón por la cual había pensado que el trabajar para la Warner en la sección de los Looney Tunes, era una buena idea.

'Vamos, relájate un poco muñeca. No tardaremos en encontrarnos con Daffy'- dijo el conejo sin dejar de tocar su guitarra.

'Esto es ridículo, no tendría por qué estar persiguiendo a ese pato si aceptaras trabajar con otra co-estrella'-

'pero escuchaste a los hermanos Warner, Daffy es su mejor pato y lo quieren de regreso'-

'eso es porque tú los convenciste de que nada funcionaria si el pato no se encontraba ahí!'- replico la chica mirando a Bugs de reojo.

'Eeeh… solo era necesario el darles un pequeño empujón para que se dieran cuenta de lo evidente'-

La voz calmada del conejo hacia que sus nervios se le pusieran de punta, su carrera estaba en juego por culpa de ese tonto pato y el. Creía que el trabajar con los Looney serían divertido y más fácil, pero no.

'No lo entiendes ¿cierto, nena?'- dijo Bugs mirando por un segundo hacia el desierto que los rodeaba. – 'Daffy y yo llevamos años en esto…'-

'eso ya lo sé! Llevan décadas trabajando juntos'- había tenido que investigar, leer y ver cada uno de los capítulos referentes a los Looney Tunes, antes de disponerse a trabajar con ellos. No necesitaba que el conejo le dijera algo que ella sabía bien.

'63 años, muñeca. Llevamos 63 años de conocernos, creo que esa cifra debe de ser más que suficiente para que entiendas que no puedes echar a Daffy así como así, sin esperar que vuelva, es parte de la familia.'-

'¿Qué me dices de Lola? Ella podría hacer un excelente trabajo filmando contigo'-

Vio al conejo rodar los ojos y mirarla como si su comentario hubiera sido lo más ridículo que haya escuchado.

'¿Lola? No puedo hacer que le disparen a ella, no puedo tirarle yunques encima o hacerla quedar en ridículo frente a miles de personas. Somos comediantes, nena, no filmamos aburridas historias románticas, aun y cuando Lola y yo podamos trabajar juntos, no sería tan divertido como trabajar con el pato'-

Lo vio sonreír suavemente al mencionar a Daffy. ¿Cómo era posible que el conejo le guardara tanto cariño al emplumado, cuando este no hacía más insultarlo y discutir con él?

'Pero todos lo detestan! Su popularidad…´-

'Eso es porque estás viendo las cosas mal'- rio un poco. – 'Daffy es más necesario de lo que podrías imaginarte. Tal vez yo lo necesite más que nadie'-

Kate miro extrañada hacia el conejo, ni siquiera tenían suficientes filmaciones juntos como para que el comentario de Bugs fuera valido ¿Cómo podia ser para el más indispensable que para cualquier otro? Porky trabajaba más junto al pato, también Marvin e incluso Speedy.

'No puedo creer eso. Tu eres Bugs Bunny puedes trabajar con cualquier otro Looney y seguir haciendo reír a todos. El pato no es tan necesario'-

Unos segundos de silencio incomodo e incluso el conejo había dejado de tocar la guitarra. Posiblemente lo había hecho enojar con sus palabras.

'Daffy es importante para mí'- menciono Bugs tras soltar un suspiro de cansancio. –'Así que si no quieres que tu hermoso empleo se termine, te recomiendo que busquemos al emplumado, linda'-

**Fin del flashback**

Se había levantado en la mitad de la noche, Dj seguía dormido a su lado, pero podia escuchar al conejo y al pato hablar en voz baja.

'Tu solo tienes que morder una zanahoria y la gente te adora'- menciono el pato recostándose en el suelo, usando la roca que tenía junto a él, como almohada.

'las cosas no son así, Daff'- dijo Bugs tras haber dado un mordisco a su zanahoria. –'sabes que el público te adora a ti también, y sin duda nos haces reír a todos'-

'olvídalo conejo, no pienso regresar para que puedan llenarme el cuerpo de disparos!'-

Kate hizo una mueca viéndolos desde lejos, ahora tendría que convencer al pato de que volviera y solo Dios sabia de lo que el loco emplumado era capaz de pedir a cambio.

Un suspiro de cansancio por parte del conejo y la chica pudo ver como Bugs se sentaba detrás de Daffy, quien seguía acostado dándole la espalda.

Era posible que el conejo consiguiera convencerlo.

'Daffy, todos quieren que vuelvas'- murmuro Bugs y sus palabras eran casi inaudibles para Kate. – 'yo quiero que vuelvas...'-

Daffy se quedó en silencio, pero pudo notar como sus ojos se agrandaban con sorpresa por las palabras de Bugs. Una pequeña mueca por parte del conejo y vio cómo se recostaba detrás del pato para acercar sus labios al hombro libre de este, colocando un suave beso, que casi hizo que Kate se preguntara si estaba viendo bien o era algún tipo de alucinación extraña debido al cansancio. ,

'No, Bugs. no vas a convencerme con eso, así que aléjate, orejón'- dijo Daffy sacudiendo su hombro.

'Eeeh… entonces tal vez deba de tratar algo más'-

Bugs paseo la mano que no se encontraba sosteniendo su cabeza, por el brazo del pato deslizándola lentamente haciendo que Daffy se encogiera de hombros. Después volvió a acercar sus labios para besar su cuello y bajar por su espalda haciendo un camino de besos dulces que a veces llegaban a volverse un poco agresivos cuando el conejo abría su boca para morder el cuerpo del pato.

Kate se llevó rápidamente las manos hacia la boca al escuchar al pato soltar un quejido que había sonado más como un gemido. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso esos dos tenían algo más que una "amistad" o mejor dicho rivalidad? Se suponía que el pato lo odia, que no lo soportaba y aun así…

Moviéndose un poco, Daffy se volvió hacia al conejo para colocar un beso en los labios de este, un beso que por un segundo se veía inocente pero que termino por volverse en uno más apasionado.

'Necesito que vuelvas, Duck'- volvió a murmurar Bugs ahora en un tono dulce casi propio de un niño mimado que intentaba convencer a sus padres de comprarle algo.

El conejo bajo sus orejas y cambiándose de lugar para acabar poniendo su cuerpo frente al del pato, coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho de este simulando los movimientos de un gato, también llegando a frotar su mejilla contra la del emplumado.

'Bugs! deja de hacer eso!'- replico Daffy "intentando" apartarlo de él.

'No, hasta que digas que vas a regresar'- unió sus manos al juego, abrazando el cuerpo de Daffy tan fuerte como le fuera posible.

'Deja de comportarte como un niño y apártate!'-

'creí que te gustaba, Daff'- menciono ahora con un tono juguetón.

'¿Quién eres? ¿Pepe le pew?!'- siguió diciendo el pato al ver que el conejo no dejaba de abrazarlo y mover sus manos por su espalda.

Kate se llevó las manos a la cara al ver como el pato comenzaba a ceder ante las palabras que el conejo susurraba en su oído; a pesar de que ella no podia escucharlas, podia notar que no solo incomodaban al pato sino que lo estaban haciendo cooperar, ya que ahora la mano de este tomaba al conejo por la cadera.

'Dios, ¿Qué hago?'- pensó apartando un poco sus manos de los ojos para ver hacia los Looneys nuevamente.

¿Aquello era algo normal? ¿Así eran siempre que no se encontraban frente a las cámaras? No llevaba el tiempo suficiente trabajando con ellos como para saber cómo era que se llevan detrás de cámaras.

Respiro hondo decidiendo que ignorarlos sería la mejor opción, pero aun cuando se había dado la vuelta para no verlos, los podia escuchar susurrar, al conejo reír un poco, al pato refunfuñar sobre algo más e incluso podia escuchar sus movimientos que notablemente se habían vuelto más ruidosos. Y fue entonces cuando las palabras del conejo llegaron a ella nuevamente_, "Daffy es importante para mí" "Tal vez yo lo necesite más que nadie". _Todo quedaba claro entonces, Bugs hablaba en serio cuando había dicho aquello, el pato era realmente importante para él y lo necesitaba.

Unos minutos pasaron y ya no podia escucharlos más, por lo que se atrevió a erguirse un poco y mirar hacia ellos.

Ahí se encontraban los dos ahora dormidos, el conejo aun abrazando al pato, quien lo mantenía aún más cerca rodeándolo con su brazo.

Siempre había pensado que se odiaban, que Daffy no podia soportar al conejo, pero tal y como Bugs le había dicho, ella estaba viendo las cosas mal, eran amigos, eran socios, compañeros, rivales e incluso podían mantener una relación aún más cercana entre ellos.

'Lo que te faltaba, Kate. No solo despediste al pato que todos odiaban pero que ahora quieren de vuelta, sino que despediste al pato que resulta ser la pareja del conejo favorito de los hermanos Warner'- murmuro para sí misma, recostándose nuevamente. – 'bien hecho, kate'-

El sueño termino por llegar una vez más y sin darse cuenta acabo por dejarse llevar, y de un momento a otro, como si solo hubiera sido un parpadeo, una voz cantarina comenzó a decirle sobrenombres.

'Eeeh… es hora de levantarse, muñeca. Ya es de día'- menciono Bugs

La chica abrió sus ojos y se sobresaltó al ver al conejo tan cerca. De repente ya era de día y ahora el sol del desierto caía pesado sobre ellos.

'Tenemos que seguir'- menciono DJ quien yacía despierto también y mirando alrededor, intentando buscar el camino correcto, junto a él se encontraba Daffy con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

'No dormiste bien, muñeca?- pregunto Bugs brindándole una leve sonrisa.

'No! Alguien estuvo haciendo mucho ruido'- dijo Kate mirando a Bugs con su ceño fruncido. –'nunca he dormido tan mal en toda mi vida'-

Noto como la expresión del conejo se había vuelto de impresión por unos segundos antes de que su mirada calmada volviera a él

'¿ruido? Yo no escuche nada ¿y tú, Doc?'- fingió inocencia, volviendo su mirada hacia Daffy.

'no, yo tampoco escuche nada ¿Qué tal tú, DJ?'-

'Tampoco. Pero será mejor que comenzamos a caminar ya'-

¿No habían escuchado nada? Debían de estar bromeando con ella. Todo lo que había escuchado y visto, sin duda no lo había imaginado. Pero aun así era difícil decir que fuera cierto, ya que ahora que veía hacia Bugs y Daffy, ellos habían vuelto a su normalidad, el pato actuando dramático con arrogancia hacia el conejo y Bugs con su sonrisa tranquila solo respondiendo con astucia hacia el emplumado.

Era como si todo lo que hubiese visto en la noche no fuera más que una broma plantada por ellos para confundirla, o tal vez… así era como ellos ocultaban las cosas. Frente a las camas y otros se la mantenían discutiendo, bromeando pesado el uno con el otro, pero cuando se encontraban solos las cosas eran diferentes…


End file.
